1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a circuit for protecting a digital integrated chip.
2. Description of Related Art
When testing a motherboard, a digital integrated chip arranged on the motherboard is used for controlling the operation of many elements, such as a memory of the motherboard. However, the working parameters of the digital integrated chip should be regulated when a central processing unit (CPU) is not mounted in a CPU socket, otherwise, the digital integrated chip may be damaged.